Samurai Rescue Mission
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Mifune has strangely disappeared. Angela leaves the DWMA to look for him. With the help of a silver-haired werewolf assassin named Riacon, they set of to find him. But on the way, they meet an enemy from Riacon's past. See Riacon's past unfold as he is forced to give all he's got to protect Angela.


Samurai Rescue Mission

Part I: The Silver Haired Assassin

A few months have passed since the heroes defeated Asura. Mifune and Angela have been staying at the DWMA. She's even been enrolled into the DWMA as a student. Mifune's been enrolled as a support teacher for certain students (Blackstar included). Everything for them has gotten better since the kids have gotten used to Angela.

But what Angela didn't expect, Mifune strangely disappeared. She leaves the protection of the DWMA to find him. Along the way, she meets an assassin named Riacon. A silver haired werewolf trained under the art of Ninjutsu and Assassination. But along the way, Riacon's tale begins to unfold as he meets an enemy from his past.

Angela was walking around the DWMA, hoping that Mifune would be teaching Black Star or something. But she couldn't hear him shouting anything out like, "I'm the greatest assassin" or "I'm so great that I'm gonna surpass god". In fact, Black Star might've skipped out again. Nobody seemed to care that he wasn't there.

"MIFUNE!" Angela shouted around.

"Is everything okay?" Tsubaki asked, walking towards Angela.

"Have you seen Mifune?" Angela asked. Tsubaki shook her head.

"I'm sorry Angela," said Tsubaki. "We still couldn't find him." Before she could say anything else, Black Star started shouting in the distance.

"OOOH YYYEEEAAAHHHH BBBLLAAAAAACCKKK SSTTAAAAARRRR IS BAAAACCKK!" shouted Black Star. Tsubaki huffed.

"Oh Black Star not again," said Tsubaki running towards the exit. "I'm sorry."

She rushed towards the back door and ran out. Without a word to anyone, she walked out of the DWMA. She was walking around the woods, hoping to find Maka and Soul training. From what she knew, Blaire was with Kid, Liz and Patty running around the city. Stein was probably dissecting some poor animal and Spirit was probably flirting with any woman he can find. Crona was probably even training with Maka to build up his confidence.

The woods were dead silent as Angela wandered around. She sat down on a stump hoping for Mifune to show up. Everything was quiet; the only thing she could hear was the sound of the wind blowing around the trees. To her, the woods are a good place to practice her spells.

Angela jumped as she could hear some bushes rustling. A strange large black goblin creature walked through the bushes holding a small knife in its right hand. It wore worn-out brown shorts and a green shirt that was almost completely covered in old blood. The blade of the knife was completely stained in blood too.

"I found a witch," said the creature. "She's a young one too."

Twenty more of them slowly came out of the bushes. Knives in hand, they wreaked of rotting flesh. They surrounded Angela so she couldn't escape. She forgot to bring her broom with her.

"Good job," said one of the creatures. He looked a little taller and more built than the other. Instead of a knife, he held a long bloodstained machete in his left hand. "Just one witches soul is all we need to become the most powerful clan." They started closing in on her. "Don't shout little girl, we'll make this quick…as much we can hahaha." The others started to laugh with him.

The leader of the goblins held his machete up over Angela's head. She tried to kick him in the balls, but a couple other goblins grabbed her and pinned her down.

"MIFUNA!" shouted Angela.

"DIE!" shouted the leader, swinging his machete down to her.

Suddenly, a strange claymore sword flew through the air and struck the leader through the chest. He dropped the machete as everyone realized what happened. The pit of the sword touched the sword touched the ground and the leader was held in place. The other goblins started to panic trying to figure out what happened.

Suddenly a large cloud of smoke appeared between them. The smoke was so thick that they couldn't see each other even if they were a few centimeters apart. The only thing they could hear was metal stabbing into goblin flesh. The sounds of goblin screams erupted around like crazy. Goblins started collapsing one by one.

One of the goblins pulled Angela up and held the knife to her throat. The cloud of smoke started to fade as he could see all his comrades on the ground. Leaking blood and smelling like rotten meat. The leader was still held in place by the claymore. The remaining goblin was panicking; he was completely alone.

The bodies of the dead goblins exploded, revealing red kishin eggs. The knife shook in his hand.

"Show yourself or I'll kill the witch!" the goblin shouted.

A strange black figure appeared behind the goblin and held a seven-inch black assassin knife over the goblins throat. The handle was hidden by a long black coat sleeve. The figure stood behind the goblin calmly, like a ninja. But with the patience and attitude of an assassin.

"Hurt the girl and your life will end without a whimper," said the figure. The goblin smiled and laughed a little.

"You wouldn't dare," said the goblin in a mocking tone. The figure pulled the knife back to touch the goblins throat.

"I've dared thousands of times," said the figure. "The difference between them and you is that I'm willing to spare you." The goblin stopped smiling and loosened his grip on Angela. She bit his arm and broke out of his grip. The blade of the knife started to slowly retract into his sleeve. "Good, now you may leave."

The goblin quickly spun around and swung his knife towards the figure. The figure quickly reacted by grabbing the goblins knife with one swift motion with his left hand. The man's hand was encased in a black gauntlet. The blade of the knife started to screech against the metal of the gauntlet.

The metal of the knife started to bend as he slowly clenched his fist. The sound of screeching metal echoed around them. He pulled the knife out of the goblins hand and crushed the rest of the knife in his hand. The wood from the handle cracked and splintered as he crushed the handle.

"What the…" said the demon in shock.

The man opened his hand and the crinkled up pieces of crinkled up metal and wood splinters fell onto the ground. Suddenly the blade sprung out from under his wrist with lightening speed. Before anything could be said, he thrusted the blade into the goblins face and threw him down on the ground. It's body exploded and revealed another kishin egg.

Angela looked up at the man in fear. He was about Mifune's height with bright shining silver hair about a few inches longer than Mifune. The man wore dark brown cargo pants and black boots. The ends of his pant legs were stuffed inside his boots. A long black buttoned up trench coat covered up a small brown pouch he carried on a black belt.

His face was somewhat similar to Mifune's. But his eyes were a deep emerald green and his chin wasn't as sharp. His face was more elfish with higher cheekbones. His ears were long and wolf-like, complete with silver fur. The man's face was completely clean-shaven and beautifully tan.

The man looked at Angela for a second then walked over to his claymore. He picked it up and held it tightly in his right hand. He glanced over at Angela again and smiled.

"You okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah," said Angela, looking at the kishin eggs. "That was cool!" the man laid the blade of the sword against his shoulder and walked over to her.

"Thanks," said the man. "What were you doing here? You should know it's dangerous." Angela took another look around, but Mifune was still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I was looking for my bodyguard," said Angela, she stared at the man in wonder. "You kinda look like him." She looked at his ears and felt curios. "What are you anyway?" the man laughed a little.

"I'm a werewolf," said the man. "Where do you live?"

"I live at that castle over there," said Angela, pointing at a tall white tower in the distance.

The man sheathed the claymore in the back of his coat. He looked over at the tower and smiled.

"Okay it's not that far," said the man. "I'll escort you there, it'll be safer." Angela stood up and walked up to him. She frowned and looked down at the ground.

He reached his hand out for her to grab. But she didn't take it, she just looked at the ground. They started to walk out of the woods. They got out of the woods and found the DWMA. Kid and Black Star were out front waiting for them.

Find out what happens next in Part II: Wolf vs. Star


End file.
